This invention relates to compaction apparatus for refuse material and the like and is more particularly concerned with simple and inexpensive hand-fed apparatus for compacting material into bags or other small receptacles.
In recent years the market for refuse compaction apparatus has expanded greatly. Various types of units have become widely available, including large stationary packers which compact refuse into roll-off bodies of trucks, smaller stationary packers which compact material into detachable containers that are dumped into truck bodies by self-loading mechanisms, and stationary packers which are used in conjunction with small receptacles such as bags or barrels. Despite the diversity of available equipment, a need has existed for a small and inexpensive hand-fed compaction apparatus for use in garden-type apartments and other establishments of limited size. Heretofore, such establishments have used smaller versions of complex and expensive compaction apparatus or have had to be satisfied with rather crude and inefficient compaction apparatus.